


The Maid

by SaintSayaka



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Tumblr: otpprompts, i don't understand how making felicia a hero can be so wonderful and so painful at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSayaka/pseuds/SaintSayaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adele has been working for Hoshido ever since they captured her. Her job is fairly easy - stay away from the enemy, and heal the wounded. </p><p>Attraction was never a part of the equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maid

**Author's Note:**

> I was first introduced to Adele during Chapter Sixteen of Birthright, when Orochi accidentally captured her instead of killing her outright. Normally, I would have released her, but because I had recently reclassed Jakob and Felicia, I figured that she might as well stick around. Felicia was on guard duty and persuaded her the first time time around, something that has never happened to me before.
> 
> So this is my very long justification as to why I'm shipping an "OC" with a canon character. Forgive me.

Adele poked at her food with a wooden fork, solemn. She would like to say that her lack of appetite could be attributed to its unfamiliarity to her palette. Which was partly true, of course - whatever a “rice paddy” was, it certainly could not be found in Nohr. Thoughts of fresh kill over the communal flame of her childhood tribe filled her head. She had the urge to pick up a spare Yumi and mow down a row of kill in the forest bordering their headquarters, as if she were an animal.

  


But it was undeniable that the source of her lack of appetite was more, well,  _ human _ .

  


Her table was occupied only by what their commander, Corrin, had described as “recent inductees”. Everyone in the camp knew, including the “inductees” themselves, that this was a kind way of describing former prisoners that had not yet proved themselves to Hoshido. Some had gone the extra step of pledging their loyalty to the nation, while others had made themselves quite adept on the battlefield. 

  


Adele had done neither and was in no rush to. 

  


As she explained to the murderous faces of her captors, she would heal the occasional cut and scrape, but her heart would always belong to Nohr. Her hands, regardless, would work for Hoshido, until the war was won and forced loyalties could be peacefully broken. Corrin had taken this in stride, almost as if she understood (and how could she?). The others weren’t as understanding. The silver haired archer, in particular, only staved his bow from her skull by the orders of his older brother, the strange one in the red plated armor. None had gone as far as he, but kept their distance from the maid nonetheless, unless their injuries proved too grievous for grudges. In those situations, Adele had been true to her word. She had no reason not to be. Her staves and fingers worked fast against any sort of injury brought to her, and soon enough her patient would wander back into the battlefield, often leaving their savior without so much as a thanks.

  


Until last week, of course. Despite being captured and despised by the better part of Corrin’s army, she had a good thing going with her arrangement until last week. 

  


Adele was superb at hiding. It was the reason why they had begged her so unforgivingly to join them when she was first captured, hands bound behind her back and legs weak from running. A healer who could make herself scarce when the battle was brought to her and arrive just in the knick of time to tend to the wounded? You didn’t have to be a tactician to know that alone could tip the scales against Nohr. Of course, when she did disappear, she didn’t mention healing the occasional Nohrian soldier from the brink of death with the promise of their retreat. But her superiors didn’t need to know about that. 

  


That week’s battle had been like any other - she found her place in some tree, sheathed from the naked eye by the greenery, and waited. The sounds of clinking swords almost sounded like an Ice Tribe lullaby. She did not get the comfort of closing her eyes to rest. Five seconds later, a Wyvern Rider popped through the foliage, their great beast snapping its jaws at Adele’s feet. Evidently, she had been spotted crawling up. She screamed, and without a thought, drove an iron dagger at its face. It popped off the leather skin as nothing more than a nuisance. Its rider had enough of their little song and dance, and withdrew a long, crooked axe from their side. It was just in range to cut into a sizeable amount of her lower body. Adele was cornered. If she jumped, surely, she would break her legs and be open to the attacks of below. Her own army would not save her. They could talk about justice until their faces were blue, but when it came to saving a former enemy, they would let her drop like a fly if it meant ending the life of one more Nohrian. Asset or not, Adele was still little more than a pawn. Her options up here, too, were limited. She would be killed no matter her choice. Unless…

  


Her mouth was just about to offer her services to the opposing side when the tree gave a great thud. It was as if a body had been flung against it. A fallen soldier? Adele sweated. If she managed to survive this and the victim was from Hoshido, she would never hear the end of it.

  


Another thick thud, accompanied by what appeared to be a female’s shouts. Was the body still alive and kicking? Evidently, whatever it was, it was more interesting to the attacker than his captive prey. He swooped down, and he never came back up. Adele could recognize the sound of a reverberating bow from a mile away and winced. It was a terrible way to go.

  


She couldn’t remember how she got down, but she did remember being sprawled out on the ground, pinned under the metal plated chest of a former maid. Adele didn’t know it at the time, but her name was Felicia. Members of the army stood around the two in a circle, shaking their heads at the sight. Evidently, Felicia had been carrying her when she had tripped and woken the girl up from her daze. 

  


It wasn’t a heroic act by any means, even though her “rescuer” was of the Hero class. And besides, they hadn’t even done their job right. Adele had not ended up in a hospital tent but on the hard ground. So why couldn’t she stop her gaze from travelling to the young woman? Her food grew cold as she ignored the blathering of her tablemates and studied the object of her latest interest. The armor hung off of her loosely, clearly not belonging on her slender shoulders like a maid dress would. She was a novice in appearances, but then again, the way that she was getting on with Corrin suggested years worth of interaction between the two. The maid broke eye contact. She had seen enough, and was about to leave for her tent. An early bedtime seemed in order. But a loud crash called her to attention.

  


Laying in a puddle of her own soup was Felicia, face down. Her hands were red with...what? Peppers from the broth? Adele squinted, and then yelped, reaching quickly for a pocket sized festal. They were cuts, evidently from the broken bowl and fork that had pierced her fall. Before anyone could call for a medic, she had fled for Felicia’s side, waving the festal over the girl’s arms and muttering a few dark incantations. Despite it being a Hoshidian object, it responded, letting warm light fall over the injuries. They sealed relatively quickly, being relatively minor to begin with. Nobody said anything as the two stood up, hand in hand. Corrin locked gaze with Adele and smiled, as if she knew something even the maid did not.

  
Adele grimaced. This Felicia girl clearly needed protection. Maybe she’d have to stick around her for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the following OTP Prompt: "Imagine your OTP fighting on opposite sides during a war." Not taken very literally, but, eh.
> 
> This is a part of my series "The Prompting". It is my attempt at fulfilling as many "prompts" on the tumblr blog OTPPrompts as humanly possible. I'd appreciate any views to the collection, whose link should be right below this note.


End file.
